1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a device for adapting a failed electrical socket to establish electrical contact with an external plug and, more particularly, to an adaptor having expandable prongs configured to contact existing plates in an electrical socket and accompanying circuitry to provide visual indication of electrical contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical wall receptacles can become worn and unusable due to wearing of the internal contact plates. More particularly, these plates suffer from what is known in the electrical industry as “relaxation” in which the metal plates inside the receptacle no longer grab or hold the prongs of an external plug with sufficient tension to retain the prongs in electrical contact with the plates. As such, the flow of electricity will become interrupted, either intermittently or permanently.